Love at winter
by sidboy
Summary: What a cold night can do with two hearts in love?


**The ****Chipmunks ****and ****The ****Chipettes ****belong ****to ****Ross ****Bagdasarian ****Jr****. ****and ****Janice ****Karman.**

On a cold winter night, around 10 pm, there were 6 chipmunks in the same bedroom in their beds. The Chipmunks were a blanket each (they were wearing pajamas as The Chipettes) but they were not so cold unlike the Chipettes who were very cold even with blanket.

"Jean, Ellie'll call them, okay?" Brittany asks her sisters that estavem shrunken.

"OK" Both answered

"Boys can you come here? We are freezing, please "Brittany went deeper into the blanket.

"Simon, please" Jeanette is more copper.

"Theo, could you?" Eleanor looks at him.

"I'm going, Britt" Alvin responds leaving his bed.

"O-OK, Jean" Simon says nervously and timidly as always.

"Sure, Ellie" Theo responds rising;

Alvin leaves his bed and jumps into bed Brittany.

"Let me lay down beside you" Alvin asks gently.

"Sure," Brittany goes a little to the side leaving a little space for Alvin. Alvin lies down beside her covering himself too, He hugs Britany,

"Thanks Alvin, I thought you would not come." Brittany looks into the eyes of Alvin golden brown.

"Why?" Alvin asked intrigued, and is closer to her to let her warm.

"Sometimes it seems like you only think about yourself, a little selfish," Brittany replied with a sad look that made Alvin sad to see her like that.

"I know, but I changed it after what I did with my brothers, and after getting to know you" Alvin looks directly into her eyes.

"What did you say?" Brittany was happy and thrilled.

"You heard, I changed for you" Alvin continues to look at her.

"Really?" Brittany gets emotional and drop a tear, because sshe never thought Alvin had that side loving, kind and sweet.

"Yes, since the day I saw you in the hallways of the school, I realized I could not be that naughty child that makes Dave crazy, and he noticed my change, and asked what had happened but I did not say anything until now." Alvin looks at Brittany and see her crying.

"why are you crying? "

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Brittany responds with tears of happiness.

"Please do not cry. I hate to see you cry " Alvin clean the tears of Brittany

"I love you, Alvin"

"I love you too" Alvin pulls Brittany closer to his face and kisses her passionately. After two minutes of kiss they pulled parted.

"Good night, Alvie"

"Good night, Britt"

They slept embracing, tails entwined, without cold.

_**"****Love ****is ****the ****most ****powerful ****force ****in ****the ****world****, ****what ****people ****do ****for ****love****? ****Love ****is ****something ****pure ****that ****changes ****people ****from ****the ****inside****."**_

Simon leaves his bed and goes to Jeanette's bed which was only her face out because she was cold. Simon is amazed by the beauty of the purple eyes of Jeanette.

"Can I lay beside?" Simon asked because he was nervous and did not know what to say.

"Sure, that's why I called you, silly" Jeanette laughs and smiles at him.

"Of course, I did not think about it" So Jeanette goes a little to the side to make room for him lie down. Simon lies down and covers himself. He hugs her to let her warm.

"Thank you, I do not know what I wouldd do without you" She blushes and looks to the blue eyes of Simon.

"You know I wouldd do anything for you," Simon continues to look Jeanette.

"Really? Why? "She continues to look Simon but showing a certain sadness in her eyes.

"I like you, I mean I really like" He looks in her eyes, but she looks the other way to avoid eye contact.

"But look at me, I'm not as pretty as Brittany I am not as cute as Eleanor, I'm ugly. Why do you care about me?""Jeanette drops a tear of sadness. Simon feels sad because of it.

"Do not cry" Simon turns he face to his direction of with his paws. "I care about you, you're perfect to me. When I saw you in the halls of the school, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world "

"When I saw you too, I also saw the cutest boy in school, but I knew he would never like me" She said she was even sadder.

"Who said I was not going to like you," Simon looks directly into the eyes of Jeanette.

"What?" Jeanette is impressed.

"I love Jean, I always loved you since that day at school and I will always love you. Like I said before you're perfect for me "

"Oh Simon, I love you too, since that day, I love you" They are closer, their faces are getting closer and closer,

"Never think that I would not love you, I'll always love you no matter what," Simon approaches her and gives the most passionate kiss of his life and is the first kiss of his life! After a minute of kissing, they separate, Simon blushes

"Simon, I'll always love you" She embraces and supports her head in Simon.

"Good evening, Jean"

"Good evening, Si"

They slept together, hugging themselves, tails entwined, in perfect harmony and without obviously cold.

_**"**__**When **__**there **__**is **__**true **__**love **__**in **__**a **__**relationship**__**, **__**appearance **__**does **__**not **__**matter **__**because **__**it **__**will **__**be **__**forever**__**"**_

The word "silly" is used in kindly way

Theodore leaves his bed and goes to Eleanor's bed. She was extremely fluffy in blanket.

"Come on, lay beside me Teddy" Eleanor gives space to Theodore lie down.

"Sure," he shyly lies down next to her and hugs to let her warm. Eleanor realizes his shyness.

"Thanks, I knew you would come" She blushes and looks into the eyes of Theodore Green. He is embarrassed with her gaze.

"Of course I would, you know ..." He smiles shyly at her, "That's what best friends are for"

"You do not need to be shy with me" She blushes and smiles "Teddy, I think that there is something bothering you"

"There is nothing, I'm fine" Theodore blushes and tries not to show timidity, but as good observer Eleanor: realizes

"Teddy, you can tell me anything, you know that," she says kindly looking for Theodore

"Ok, I tell you what's bothering me" He blushes even stronger "I want to be more than your friend"

"But you already are" She gives a little kiss on the lips of who Theodore is impressed. Theodore could not believe what had happened and heard.

"What?" Theodore makes a face of doubt

"You really think I just considered you as a friend, silly" She blushes and giggles "Since the day who my sisters and I came to live here, I already considered you my boyfriend."

"Really? I never thought about it "He approaches it most. "Since the day I saw you in school, I thought you were beautiful"

"Oh Teddy you are so cute and adorable, I love you" Eleanor's gets closer and gives a passionate kiss on who Theodore makes the kiss last longer. After the kiss, they pulled apart.

"We're a couple now?" Theodore asks innocently.

"Sure!" Eleanor's kisses him again and leans on Theodore.

They slept close together like a cute couple ever, and and of course without tails intertwined cold.

_**"**__**Remember**__**, **__**the **__**great **__**love **__**of **__**your **__**life **__**can **__**be **__**your **__**best **__**friend**__**"**_

"Clarie I'll see if they are sleeping well in this cold"

"Come back soon, my love"

Dave goes to their room to check if they are well and see that the Chipmunks' beds were empty. Then he realizes that they are sleeping with their girlfriends in their beds. Touched with the scene he thinks:

"I love them so much, they changed my life, they were the best thing that happened to me, I can not do it with them but I have no choice"

"_**Dedicated to Dave Seville who loved enough to let 6 little chipmunks live in his house."**_


End file.
